


Naughty Children Deserve to be Punished

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: "She stomps half down the stairs, before remembering her friend Mary-Eloise once said that her mother said that lady’s don't stomp. So she focuses on ‘floating’ down the rest of the way. Not real floating of course, she’s only 11, and it’s illegal to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Dolores has had to remind the other neighborhood children of this on many occasions, so many that they don’t let her play anymore.Not that she minds. Not at all. Rule breakers become Law breakers and Law breakers are sent to jail where they belong. Dolores Umbridge is NOT a law breaker. Father says someday Dolores will be a Law Maker."





	Naughty Children Deserve to be Punished

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where it came from, but I got some sudden inspiration to write something about Dolores Umbridge in this AU.  
> Dolores' family life is taking from a wiki about her, but I embellished it a titch! 
> 
> This is the fastest I've ever written one of these, i got the idea at like 11pm, and its 1 now. Normally I take months! Isn't it funny how sometimes happen.

“Dory dear, tea is ready,” her mother calls from the kitchen of the little cottage. Dolores’s bedroom is the only room upstairs, really it’s just an attic that father has cleaned up for her. He says it’s important for her to have a place of her own now that she’s started at Hogwarts. Her little brother, Samuel has taken over her old room, the little closet bedroom next to her parent’s room. She’s glad to no longer share with the baby, he’s so loud and messy, and his daemon, Eunice, is hardly a proper Daemon, she flickers so violently between little mice and squawking birds it makes Dolores’s head spin. 

Up here in the attic, Dolores is able to do what every she likes. Her own Daemon, Elon is a very respectable daemon. He shifts very rarely; Father says he will settle very soon. Dolores’s favorite form of his is like the lovely fluffy white and gray cat that looks like the Daemon of the Witch who lives next door. 

Dolores and Elon love to watch the Witch who lives next door. She’s a very beautiful woman, with sleek blond hair, and perfect makeup. Dolores thinks she’s quite possibly the most beautiful women in the world. Feminine and delicate, but she seems to live all by herself with her wonderfully fluffy cat daemon. 

In her very only attic bedroom, Dolores can decorate however she wants. She tries to copy how the witch next-door decorates, but the witch next door has very expensive tastes and Dolores’ family doesn’t have a lot of gold. She was able to bully mother into buying her the fancy bed dressing that all respectable women have on their beds. She desperately wants to wall paper next, but mother is resisting, saying its very expensive. 

“Dory,” mother calls again, sterner this time. Elon huffs and jumps down from his perch on the little attic window. Dolores places her book down on her bed and smooths her pretty dress out. She stomps half down the stairs, before remembering her friend Mary-Eloise once said that her mother said that lady’s don't stomp. So she focuses on ‘floating’ down the rest of the way. Not real floating of course, she’s only 11, and it’s illegal to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Dolores has had to remind the other neighborhood children of this on many occasions, so many that they don’t let her play anymore. 

Not that she minds. Not at all. Rule breakers become Law breakers and Law breakers are sent to jail where they belong. Dolores Umbridge is NOT a law breaker. Father says someday Dolores will be a Law Maker. 

“There you are Dory,” her mother sighs, when Dolores comes into the little kitchen. She’s bouncing Samuel on her hip as Eunice bounces around her feet as a ferret. “Please don’t make me call for you more than once,” she scolds as Dolores slips delicately into a chair, and places a plate of jam covered toast in front of her. 

“It’s Dolores,” she says stiffly as her mother places Samuel on the ground and turns to was the laundry in the sink. Dolores watches disdainfully. If Mother was a proper mother, like Mary-Eloise has, then Mother could just wave her wand and all of the house work would be finished. But mother hasn’t got a wand, mother isn’t even a, - Dolores wrinkles her nose at the thought- isn’t even a squib. 

“Pardon me?” Mother responds, up to her elbows in soapy water. 

“I go by Dolores now Mother. Dory is…” she looks out the window towards the cottage of the Witch next door. “Childish.” 

“My mistake,” Mother says, and there’s a little bit of hurt in her eyes. “I didn’t realize you were so grown up.” Mother’s Daemon, William, in his form of an Australian Cattle Dog, watches Dolores from his spot on the kitchen rug. His head rests on his paws, his eyebrows raise. His gaze moves from watches Elon, who is sitting properly at the base of her chair. Dolores can tell from his eyes that the William doesn’t think Dolores is all that grown up, with an unsettled Daemon and all. She ignores him. 

“Well I am,” Dolores says and tucks into the jam and toast. She keeps an eye on Mother as she works. She’s much plainer than the Witch next door. Her hair is brown, and she doesn’t do much with it. Mother really only ties it back to keep it out of Samuels reach. Dolores wrinkles her nose again. She knows father only married a muggle because Mother was pregnant. They never say it, but Dolores isn’t an idiot, she can count just fine. 

*** 

Elon settles into his final form in the summer between 2nd and 3rd year. Dolores doesn’t like to think about it much. Or ever. 

There’s an old tramp who’s lost all of his teeth who lives in a shack. The neighborhood kid’s favorite game is to throw rocks at his lopsided house. It gets even more exciting when he comes out, stumbling drunk, and they try to hit him with rocks. 

Dolores doesn’t need friends of course, but things are very boring without Mary-Eloise around. So she’s bullied the neighborhood kids into letting her play, not that she likes them at all, but it’s something to do to while away the time before she gets to return to Hogwarts. 

They are down in the gully where the Tramp lives, throwing rocks. They bounce of the metal sides of the shack for a while until one of the rocks goes clear through one of the only windows. They all freeze at the sound of shattering glass. They stand stock still, waiting for the Tramp. There’s a commotion from inside the shack, and the door flies open. There stands the man, dirty and old. But there is something different this time, he isn’t staggering towards them, off kilter and drunk. This time, he is standing straight as a rod, with a fiery anger reflected in his usually dull eyes. 

“Ye fuckin’ kids,” he shouts, brandishing his twisted and ugly wand at them. “I’ll fuckin’ kill the lot of ya,” he growls lurches towards them, spraying sparks from the tip of his wand. The neighborhood kids scatter. Dolores uproots herself last and turns to scramble up the steep slope of the gully. She quickly falls behind, as the rest of the children are dressed in trousers and shorts. Dolores however is wearing a lovely honey coloured pinafore dress, which is quickly becoming stained with mud and grass. 

She’s nearly over the crest of the hill, she can hear the tramp behind her, breathing hard. Dolores can smell his stench of alcohol, and sweat and piss. As she’s scrambling over a fallen log, she glances back in time to see the Tramp reach out a withered hand and grasp Elon’s fluffy white tall. A pain unlike anything she’s ever felt in her entire life shoots through her. Its tears at every fiber of her being, it claws at her insides, sets fire to her brain. The tramps grasp on Elon only lasts a second, but it feels like an eternity. Dolores opens her eyes, tears snaking their way down her cheeks, she sees the floor of the forest. She’s fallen over, her pinafore is absolutely ruined. She pushes herself into a sitting position and looks around. The tramp is nowhere to be seen, and neither is Elon. 

“Elon?” she shrieks, looking wildly around for her lost daemon. “Elly!” 

“Here,” a very quiet voice croaks. On her knees, Dolores craws toward it, and brushes leaves away from the spot. Sitting in the dirt is a squat yellow toad, with big black eyes. “Dolores,” he croaks again.” She hesitates for a split second, before scooping the daemon up in her hands and holding his little body close to her heart. They sit together in the forest, and Dolores cries, cries so hard her whole body shakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons mentioned -
> 
> Doloris Umbridge & Elon (Toad)  
> Ellen Umbridge & William (Australian sheep dog)  
> Samual & Eunice (Unsettled)


End file.
